Emergence of a Hero
by Ibonic
Summary: "I do this for them. I do this for those who lost their lives. I won't stop until the world is a better place." Follow the life of a boy with powers out of this world. The decisions that come with these powers are hard and challenging, but Ben Tennyson may be the person who can handle it.
1. Prologue

**Some things before you guys read the prologue of this story. This story will be a bit dark, but will hopefully* have a good light ending. Who knows, I've only planned the base of the story not the ending. The base of the story will follow a certain comic book involving the Justice League (Points to anyone who figures it out before we get to the arc.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Justice League.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

People take their lives for granted, it's a habit when everything is going well. But one tragedy, just one, can change lives forever, the question is can that tragedy help build the person or can it mentally destroy the person? The first of many more tragedies in this world has happened. How will this person live life now?

Outside a packed building, an 11 year old boy was by the end of the parking zone. In his hands was his small green jacket. It was getting cold so he got permission from his parents to get his coat quickly before the event started. As he slowly walked through the parking zone he couldn't help but smile, his whole family came here to watch this special event. Even his cousin, the dweeb he usually calls her, was here and he was glad.

Now a couple of feet away from the doors he started to put on his jacket. He got his right arm inside the right pocket of the jacket. Just as he was about to put his left hand in the pocket he heard screams coming from the building.

Unable to react, the building then exploded into flames. His jacket fell on the ground in front of him as the boy was now on his knees, his heart almost stopped as he couldn't believe it. Cries can be heard from the burning building, but there was nothing he can do. A minute later the building crumbled, the same building that had his family inside was now in rubble.

As sirens were heard a couple of blocks away from the site, tears started to fall from his eyes and down to the ground.

"Dad... Mom...Grandpa..." He cried, head on the ground. "Gwen!" Images of his red haired cousin came to mind as he remembered her.

* * *

Two months have passed since that tragedy. That day lives were lost and families were destroyed. The sole survivor, the boy, had no family who can care for him, everyone who was close to him was gone. So for two months he was placed in an adoption center where he was looked after. During his two months of stay he didn't talk with anyone, not even those who would visit him with the thought of adopting him.

His isolation made it difficult for people to adopt him. One thing that people noticed was that he always carried a small brown box. That box was always with him no matter what. Workers thought it was because the box was full of memories and they were right as the items inside the box had items such as the boy ticket of his first baseball game and an action figure, Sumo Slammers, that he received for his birthday. However there was one item, a crucial and important item that he would treasure dearly. Sometimes he would replay the last scene with the thought of wearing this item, thinking he could've changed the outcome if he'd still wore it.

As the boy continued to ponder on that thought, outside of his room at the reception was a tall built man with black hair and blue eyes. His posture shows he was a man of value.

"Mr. Wayne! W-We weren't expecting you today." The receptionist exclaimed as she nervously went through her book of appointments.

Bruce raised his hand for her to calm down. "I apologize for coming without notice, but this was the only time I was free." He looked at the double doors. "If it's possible, may I have a chance to meet with Benjamin Kirby Tennyson?" He asked.

She nearly dropped her book when she heard the name. "Um, yeah. He doesn't have any visitors today so you can go right ahead." She motioned to the door.

Before Bruce can go pass the double doors, the receptionist said one more thing. " Mr. Wayne You should know one thing before you meet him." Getting his attention, she continued. "He hasn't said a word to anyone. People who came here to see him with hopes of adopting him were saddened when he didn't respond to their questions. So please don't take it hard, if he doesn't talk to you, or even look at you."

"Thanks for the heads-up." He replied with a smile, walking through the doors.

In all honesty, he already knew that. He researched the boy for two months, feeling the urge that he can relate to him and because he felt that he _owed_ him.

Walking through the hallway, Bruce looked for the boy's room. Reaching the end of the hallway, the door to his left had a small white sign labeled, Benjamin Tennyson. Gripping the doorknob, he took a deep breath before opening it.

Sitting on a seat watching T.V. was Ben, just like Bruce heard about the boy had a small brown box on his lap. Closing the door behind him, Bruce looked at the boy. Everything he read was correct, the boy didn't move an inch from his spot, not even looking at the newcomer.

"Hello there, Benjamin." Bruce said as he pulled up a seat across from the boy and sat down. "My name is Bruce Wayne, but you can just call me Bruce."

Ben didn't respond, he only continued to watch the news that was currently on. Bruce turned his head to see what exactly he was watching. Displayed on T.V. was Superman fighting Metallo. The two watched in silence as Superman defeated Metallo with ease, saving his hometown, Metropolis.

Superman smiled as he answered questions from reporters. "I think I can speak for all the other superheroes out there, that we are here to save everyone from criminals like him." He pointed at the unconscious Metallo. "We want to try and make everyone lives much more easier and better."

Ben gripped the box harder upon hearing that and it didn't go unnoticed by Bruce. Turning off the T.V. Bruce sat in front of Ben. However Ben was now just looking down on his box.

"Benjamin, I'm sorry." Bruce started to speak to the boy, but was not getting his attention. "I'm sorry that you went through that nightmare."

Ben looked at Bruce's shoes. He didn't want to give the man his full attention, but deep down he appreciated for saying that. The first person in this place to really say that.

"There may be some people who doesn't understand the pain you are going through right now. But I do understand your pain, I know how it feels to lose family right in front of you." Bruce explained as he looked at the boy who was now looking at him back. "I lost my parents around the same age as you, they were killed in front of me by a petty crook. I wish I could've done something back then, but I couldn't."

Ben stared at Bruce eyes and knew he was telling him the truth. Those eyes, they were the same as his.

"But Benjamin." Bruce added interrupting Ben's thoughts. "It doesn't mean we have the right to give up and mourn them forever. They would want you to live your life."

"I-It's... hard... I can't help it." Ben said lowly, he was obviously still hurt with what happened.

Bruce was caught off with Ben speaking for the first time in months, getting past it he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know it's hard, but you have to try." He kneeled down being the same height level as Ben. "Benjamin, I will come visit you and help you take those steps. I promise."

"Okay!" Ben brushed his tears away as he nodded his head. "Also you can just call me Ben."

Bruce smiled, it seems he was getting through the boy. The two continued to talk for another hour about different topics, it was the first time Ben actually had a real conversation with some in months. Bruce got to know the young boy a lot more than he did from the research. The boy seemed to enjoy playing soccer and loved Sumo Slammers. In return for talking about himself, Bruce told Ben about himself. But all Bruce really mentioned was that he was a successful business man.

"I'll be here again in a couple of days." Bruce said, getting a nod from Ben.

* * *

Arriving back at his manor, Bruce walked inside feeling happier than usual. He was glad that Ben started to talk.

"Welcome back, Master Bruce." Alfred, Bruce's butler welcomed, as he took his coat.

Giving the billionaire a drink, Bruce accepted and took a sip. "Thanks, Alfred."

Taking a seat at the living room, Bruce realized someone was missing. "Where's Dick?" He asked Alfred.

Appearing out of nowhere in a black long t-shirt and jeans with black hair was Richard Grayson. "Hey Bruce, where were you?" He asked taking a seat next to his mentor.

"There he is." Alfred replied answering Bruce's question. "Master Dick, would you like a drink?"

Dick declined the offer. "Maybe later, thanks Alfred." He answered before facing Bruce. "So where have you been?"

Bruce put his drink on the table. "I was at the adoption center." He replied.

Dick raised a brow caught off guard from Bruce's response. Taking a second to think about it, he then asked. "Who's the person?"

"His name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, but he likes to go by Ben." Bruce answered before looking down on the floor showing a small hint of sadness. "One day, his whole family were taken away from him in a bombing."

"Oh... H-How's he doing?" Dick replied, already he felt bad for the boy.

Bruce looked back up at his protege with a soft smile. "Better. It's going to take some time for him to adjust, but he is getting better."

Dick nodded his head understanding what the boy is going through. "How did you even find him?" He asked. Bruce simply stared at Dick for asking the rhetorical question. "Never mind."

The young protege came up with another question. "Will he know about our _thing_? Or are we going to hide it from him?"

Not many times do people see Bruce take a moment to think, but this was one of those moments. His eyes closed as small chunk of memories were coming to him of a certain event. Brushing them away he looked up at Dick. "I want him to live life, give him the opportunity to go to the best school and get a great future." The billionaire finally said.

* * *

A month has passed since Bruce first talked to Ben, as promised he was there for Ben nearly the whole month. Ben has really opened up to Bruce about how he was feeling, how he missed his family.

Today was a special day, finally the paperwork was done and Ben was to be adopted by Bruce Wayne. Everyone at his home and the social worker at the adoption center knew, Ben was the only person that didn't know about this special day.

" Mr. Wayne, should I go get Benjamin Tennyson?" The receptionist asked.

Bruce shook his head. "No need. I'll go get him." He replied with a smile.

She pressed the button that unlocks the double doors. "You're such a great man. He hasn't really talk to us, but he is at least doing some activities. He seems to be opening up and it's because of you." She said.

Quickly getting to Ben's room, Bruce found the brown haired boy looking through his brown box.

"Ben?" Bruce said getting his attention.

Ben quickly closed his box upon seeing Bruce. He put the box from his lap to his bed before standing up.

"Hey Bruce." Ben greeted.

Bruce took a seat and gestured for Ben to do the same. "What's up?" Ben asked confused with Bruce's actions.

"Listen Ben, I've gotten to know you well enough to know how you are. I feel that you have potential to do something good in this world." Noticing that Ben wasn't understanding where he was getting at, he quickly came out with it. "I would like to adopt you. That way I can help you get educated and get you on your feet to live your life. Would you like to be adopted Ben?"

Ben took a minute to really think about it. It's like what Bruce said during their first meeting, his family would want him to live his life. But is he ready for this new life?

"Yes. I would like to be adopted." Ben concluded.

Bruce smiled at the boy's response. "Well the paper work is already completed, so we can leave right now if you want."

"Let's get going!" Ben exclaimed as he already ran towards his suitcase and started to put his stuff inside it.

Bruce was by the door. "I'll be by the reception. I have to sign one more thing before we can go." He said before leaving Ben alone in the room.

As Ben got most of his things together in such a short time he couldn't help but open the small brown box again. He slowly laid out each item from the box. First was the baseball ticket, second was the Sumo Slammer action figure and the list continued. He stopped when there was one last item in the box. Taking the item out he placed it on his bed. It was a big black wristwatch and had a fade green hourglass shape on the middle. It was one of the most important device throughout the whole universe.

"The Omnitrix." He muttered as he stared at it.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there it is, the Prologue of this long story. So let me know what you guys think of this Prologue and what I mentioned on top. I will update this story when I finish updating my other two stories.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Start of a League (Part 1)**

"Master Bruce, will you be eating dinner with us?"

Alfred was standing by the entrance of the hidden Batcave, he eyed Bruce who was in his Batman outfit. The Dark Knight was typing away on his computer trying to figure something out. The butler was about to repeat the question, but Bruce finally responded.

"Not today, Alfred. This abduction case needs to be solved before it gets out of hand." He answered.

"I see." Alfred stated as he tapped his chin. He let out a sigh. "I'll break the bad news to Master Ben."

It was unfortunate, Bruce was too busy running Wayne Enterprise and being Batman in the night that he now has less time to be with Ben, the boy he adopted 4 years ago.

Bruce stopped typing and turned his chair towards Alfred. "I know what you are thinking Alfred, but if this abduction spree continues then Gotham we'll be in huge trouble." He then got up from his chair and ran towards the Batmobile. "I promise after this is solved, that I will spend more time with him. But for now just tell him I'm in a business meeting."

Alfred watched as Batman sped through the now hidden exit that leads to Gotham. Again the butler let out another sigh. "Another business meeting for the 7th night?"

* * *

The sounds of buttons mashing on a controller can be heard throughout a bedroom. A brown haired 15 year old boy sitting on the floor, holding a controller that was connected to the TV was grinning every time he hit a button. The boy wore blue jeans along with his favorite green jacket over his black shirt.

"Take that!" He shouted.

The boy grin started to fade as the final boss was starting to even the odds. Quickly standing up, the boy pushed his buttons even faster trying to regain the upper hand of the game.

"Come on why are my teammates just standing there!"

He was so focused on the game that he didn't notice the door opening. Entering the room was an old, but fit man wearing a black suit and black pants. He was the butler of the family, his name was Alfred. He was always amused with the way Ben play his video games, Dick was never that into video games as Ben was. Especially with him training the past few years and helping his mentor protect Gotham from criminals.

"Yes!" Ben said happily throwing himself back on the bed with his arms up in the air.

Alfred gave a light cough getting Ben's attention. "Master Ben, dinner is going to be served soon." He said, before walking out of the room.

Ben quickly dropped the remote and caught up with the butler.

"Is Bruce going to eat with us?" He asked, now walking side by side with the butler.

"Not today. He is busy with meetings all night. He sends his regards." Alfred replied.

Ben sighed putting his hands in his pocket. His head was down as he continued to walk. "Lately he hasn't been home. Always with these meetings."

Alfred looked down at Ben who was now quiet, he felt bad for the young teenager, but Bruce was busy being the hero in Gotham. Unfortunately it was decided between Bruce and Dick that they were not going to tell Ben anything about that _life_ , Bruce was still haunted with a particular event that really prevented him from ever telling Ben. He wants Ben to have a normal life and succeed.

"I wish I could've gone with Dick to that camp with his friends." Ben said.

"Come now Master Ben, we'll eat something and afterwards we'll play a board game." Alfred said with a smile.

Walking ahead of the brown haired teenager, Alfred went towards the kitchen while Ben sat down on the couch in the living room waiting for the food. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the television in front of him. There was nothing good on at this time so he simply scrolled through the channels until something caught his eye.

"An update on the terrifying abductions that have been plaguing Gotham City." A news reporter stated as he read from a paper.

"Abductions?" Ben repeated, he lived only a couple of minutes away from Gotham so this definitely got his attention.

An image of a shadow bat figure appeared next to the reporter as he warned his viewers. "This footage may be too mature for younger audiences."

Letting a minute pass, the reporter continued with the update. A video was now being played showing a innocent citizen walking towards the ATM machine. A second later in a blink of a eye a figure in a black coat and shrouded in darkness swept in and abducted the man into the air. "Many people believe this could be the mysterious Batman."

Ben quickly rewinded the video back until he spotted the supposed 'Batman' grabbed the citizen. Unfortunately he wasn't able to get a good view from the released video.

"Ah yes, the abductions." Alfred said appearing from the kitchen. "Sadly this has been happening for the last couple of days and no one has been able to figure out who exactly is the mastermind yet."

"People are saying it's Batman." Ben replied, now leaned back on the couch looking at the butler. "Do you think it's Batman, Alfred?"

"Well not many people have actually met Batman, they only know that hangs around Gotham." Alfred stated looking closely at the paused screen. "But to answer your question, no I don't believe this is Batman doing. He seems more of a vigilante than a kidnapper. What do you think, Master Ben?"

Ben simply shrugged his shoulders in reply. "Not much information about the guy. He's basically unknown unlike Superman for example. That guy always smile for the camera and protects the people in Metropolis from crooks." The brown haired boy crossed his arms a bit worried about the situation. "Hopefully this get solved though, abducting people in the night is scary especially in a city like Gotham."

"Yes I agree with you." Alfred said before walking by the wall, his left arm was out towards the dining hall. "Dinner is served."

* * *

Late at night, in the middle of Gotham on top of the roof a huge fight was happening between an alien creature and a man that was glowing green. The creature had no eyes on the head instead they had two red dots underneath their mouth where the chin was. It wore golden yellow armor with blue looking veins popping out from the neck and arms. The man that was fighting it wore a green outfit with black sleeves and white gloves along with a green mask. The most distinctive thing about the man was his green glowing ring on his right hand. His superhero name was Green Lantern.

"Okay creepy crawler open wide." Green Lantern said as he created a green fist with his ring.

The creature was able to duck underneath the green fist and jumped on Green Lantern slamming him down on the floor. It then grabbed the bearer of the ring by his shoulder with one hand and let out a roar.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Green Lantern said.

In response the creature delivered a punch to the gut sending the Lantern flying in the air, but before he can recover the creature let out a ferocious kick to the face making him crash back down to the roof.

"Okay that was better." The hero added.

The creature stomped on Green Lantern's chest with such strength that it left a huge dent on the roof underneath his body. About to deliver a finishing blow, the creature raised it's arms up, but instead this time it was sent flying to the next roof by black caped man.

"What were you doing at the docks?" The new black caped man said grabbing the creature by it's throat. "I want answers."

The alien opened it's mouth and flames started to gather inside it. Seeing it was about to let it out, the man jumped out of the way as flames spluttered out from the monster. Now the creature was up and let out another spew of flames at the man. The flames caused a small explosion causing the man to fall on the ground and take cover.

Looking up the hooded man didn't see a punch coming and was sent bouncing on the floor of the roof. The creature raised it's claws and was ready to pounce, but a bright green light was shining behind him. Knowing what was coming, the caped man managed to roll to the edge of the roof as a green train came out of nowhere crashing into the creature and pushing him to the wall.

The caped crusader noticed a green light shining on him now which made him cover one of his eyes. Green Lantern was now hovering in front of him.

"Batman?" Green Lantern shined the light harder to get a good look on the mysterious hero of Gotham. "You're real?"

"Turn it off." Batman ordered still covering one of his eyes from the light.

"I had him!" Green Lantern said still shining a bright green light on Batman.

"Clearly." Batman got up and walked towards Lantern. "Now turn off the damn light before they see us."

Green Lantern raised a brow. "Before who sees us?"

Answering his question two bright lights were now shining on the both of them. The two looked up and saw helicopters flying their way. "This is Gotham P.D. Put your hands in the air." Green Lantern immediately put his hands in the air while Batman just crouched thinking of a plan.

"They don't like us much." Lantern stated still raising his hands up for the P.D. To see.

"The world is afraid of us."

"You say that like it's a good thing." Lantern said turning towards The Dark Knight.

Batman nodded his head. "It's necessary."

As Lantern awaited for the next orders of the police, Batman looked to the right and heard the creature give out a small cry. Again the creature started to form fire in it's mouth before letting it all out.

"Move!" Batman shouted pushing Lantern to the floor as the flames barely passed them.

The creature used this as an escape running towards the edge of the roof, wings sprouted out and it flew in the air going pass the helicopter

"Take your glow stick and go home." Batman ordered already stood up and eyeing the flying creature. "Gotham's mine."

Batman took out his grappling gun and aimed it at the creature's leg. Pushing the button a strong line attached itself to the creature's left leg tying around it. Batman now being pulled in the air by the creature was flying through Gotham.

"No, see, this entire space sector is my beat." Lantern retorted flying next to Batman.

Batman in his usual monotone voice replied. "Uh-uh."

"I'm serious! I'm Green Lantern, damn it!" The bearer of the green ring shouted getting angry with Batman.

Still focused on where the creature was taking him, Batman let out a sigh, this was going to be a long and annoying night.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal Alfred." Ben said patting his stomach. "I think I might go to sleep early tonight, we'll play some board games tomorrow."

Alfred picked up Ben's plate. "Very well, Master Ben. I'll be working on some things if you need anything." He replied before going off to the kitchen.

Standing up, Ben walked casually to the living room and noticed the television was still on. The news was repeating the same incident earlier with the whole abduction case. Grabbing the remote control, Ben turned it off and walked towards his room. Closing the door behind him, Ben looked at the clock on his desk, it was almost eight o' clock.

" _These abductions need to stop."_ Ben thought to himself as he walked towards the window.

Looking down at his left wrist, he pulled back the sleeve of his jacket to reveal the Omnitrix. It changed since the time he used it on his summer vacation. No longer was it the huge wrist watch, instead it was a regular looking watch with the green hourglass in the middle.

It was only a couple of months ago he started to reuse the Omnitrix for personal reasons. But right now he can't think of that. He needs to go find the mastermind behind these abductions.

Unlocking the window and pushing it up, Ben then activated the updated Omnitrix which caused a hologram to pop up. Rotating the dial until he found the alien he was looking for, the brown haired teenager slammed it down.

A bright emerald light flashed in his room for a second, as it disappeared an alien was now in Ben's place.

" **Jetray!** "

The red humanoid alien flew out of his window flapping his yellow wings and was now in the air. Going higher to get a good view of his surroundings, Jetray flew towards Gotham City.

"The abductor was by the main town of Gotham, so starting there should be a good idea." He said to himself.

* * *

Now in Metropolis, a green jet created by Green Lantern landed on top of a roof. Batman rolled out of the jet as Green Lantern hovered in the air. Between the duo was a yellow alien tech box with a huge red dot in the middle, currently it was hovering in the air with help by Green Lantern's bubble.

"Superman is close." Batman took out a small looking PDA with a map right now showing his location along with another green dot that was traveling towards them. "I've been tracking his flight path."

Green Lantern rolled his eyes. "On what, your own satellite?"

Batman slightly turned his head towards the green hero before looking back at the PDA.

"I was kidding. You actually have a satellite?" Green Lantern said.

Though he just met Batman, Green Lantern did not like his style. He was caught off guard when he found out Batman was just a man in a bat costume without any superpowers. Now he had to work with this guy to find a super power alien.

"Here he comes." Batman warned as he looked up in the air.

In a blink of an eye the golden alien that the duo fought earlier was now in the receiving end of Superman's punches. Superman pushed the alien into the roof across from the duo before sending it crashing into the window. His barrage of attacks and chucking the alien around didn't stop.

"First one to the building is-"

Batman ignored Green Lantern and took out his grappling gun and started to swing his way towards the building where Superman was with the alien.

"I really hate that guy." Green Lantern muttered before taking off to where Superman was.

The two landed on the ground as they watched Superman take the alien into a small abandoned building. Explosions can be seen from the top of the building. Batman was close to walking in, but Green Lantern was in front of him with a cocky look on his face.

"Wait here." Green Lantern created a wall around Batman preventing him from going anywhere. "I got this. No offense it's just you'll get in the way."

Finishing up making the wall, Green Lantern looked at the building. "Here's the plan, Green Lantern kicks Superman's ass. TMZ got the video."

Batman simply scowled the ring hero for his foolishness. He had no choice but to wait in this box of walls that Green Lantern created.

A couple of minutes later another battle was taking place in the building and it seemed like Green Lantern was in the losing side as his screams can be heard from the outside. Small explosions in the building can be seen as Heat Vision was coming from everywhere.

At one time, Batman saw a bright green light knowing it's coming from Green Lantern. But in the end, the light vanished and another huge explosion occurred from the entrance of the building. Green Lantern was sent flying to the wall he created to keep Batman and crashed into breaking it in the process.

Batman managed to land on the floor without sustaining any damage. Behind him Green Lantern was still sent flying into a gas truck which exploded in contact. Next to the Dark Knight was the golden alien box that they found. Picking it up from the ground, Batman started to get up, but in a blur Superman came out of nowhere and slammed Batman to a broken wall.

Holding Batman by the edge of his cape, Superman finally spoke. "So." Superman stood up straight still having a tight grip on Batman. "What can you do?" He smiled, curious of what this man will do.

With his left hand, Batman took out a batarang and used it as a knife to cut through the cape that Superman was holding. Batman quickly ran past Superman, leaving the last son of Krypton holding the cut of cape. Superman turned around and saw Batman jumping backwards throwing what looked to be grenades at him.

The grenades exploded into purple smoke, most likely poison, as Batman was behind another small broken wall. Batman quickly pulled out a rebreather to protect him from the poison vapor.

"I can still see you." Superman stated now hovering in the air and going through the smoke.

Batman took out his grappling gun and turned around to fire against a pillar, but Superman was too quick and managed to catch the end of the hook in his palm. Going down to the ground Superman easily crushed the hook with his palm.

"The creature that attacked me had one of those boxes you have." Superman said pointing at the box that Batman was holding in his left arm.

Not wanting to talk just yet, Batman back flipped to the other side of broken wall but managed to throw a batarang at Superman before he landed.

Superman unfazed, simply used two fingers to catch it. "A friend of yours I assume?" At the center of the batarang it started to blink red and let out a soft sound.

A second later it exploded on Superman, using this as a distraction, Batman managed to use his other grappling gun and shot it at a broken unconstructed building.

Superman walked through the debris of the explosion. "He blew up, so I'll ask you." His eyes turned red, in quick timing he let out a heat ray to break the beam that Batman was walking on causing the caped crusader to fall on the ground.

Still his willpower to not give up was impressive as Batman got back up and revealed a taser gun. He shot it right at Superman's chest. Electricity started to produce and shock Superman, but the protector of Metropolis didn't feel anything. Pulling the plugs of the taser off him, Superman ran towards Batman and was about to deliver a massive punch. Batman with great reflexes managed to avoid the punch watching his opponent smash through another broken wall.

Batman was about to jump up, but Superman ran towards him and grabbed the box he was holding. Batman delivered a high kick to Superman, but it didn't hurt the hero. Superman in response pushed Batman to another wall, knowing he would just try to escape Superman grabbed him by his throat this time.

"Tell me. What are these boxes for." Superman said holding up the box with his other hand. "Talk while you still can." He ordered holding up Batman in the air.

"I-I'm tr-trying to." Batman said slowly, unable to catch his breath.

"This explains why there was so much explosion." A new voice said.

Superman still holding a grip on Batman, looked to the left and saw Jetray hovering next to him. Jetray took a good look at Superman and recognized the hero.

"Oh sweet, you're Super-"

Superman smashed the box on to Jetray's head sending the alien flying to multiple broken beams. Thinking that Ben was working for the other aliens, Superman dropped Batman and walked towards him.

"You definitely fit the bill with that other creature that attacked me." He stated before lifting up the box again. "Now tell me, what are these boxes for?"

Jetray stood up from the blow, but was a bit wobbily from the blow. "I don't know anything about those boxes." He said.

Superman let out a heat vision, but Jetray saw it coming and managed to shoot his neuroshock, a green beam, from his eyes to collide with Superman's heat vision. The two beam ended in an explosion causing debris of smoke to cover the two. Jetray flew up in the air and saw Superman walking out of the smoke.

"What's the big deal!" Jetray shouted. "I'm trying to find those creatures too, but you don't see me hitting people with boxes."

"Really? So it's coincidence that after one of those creatures exploded you come along , not to mention you somewhat look like the one I fought." Superman shot back as he started to hover in the air, ready to launch another attack.

Jetray rubbed the back of it's head. "Uh yeah?" He replied.

Not a good response for Superman, as the last son of Krypton slammed himself to Jetray pushing the red humanoid alien to the ground causing a huge shockwave to shake the construction site.

" _Can't take another hit, or else I'm done."_ Ben thought as Superman stood up and stared the alien down.

Slowly moving his arm, he hit the Omnitrix on his chest causing a green light to blind Superman for a second. Shaking his head to clear his vision Superman was surprised to see Jetray gone.

" **Big Chill!** "

Superman turned around and was surprised to see a blue tall moth with an icy aura surrounding him. Throwing a punch at Big Chill, the punch simply phased through the moth as Ben went intangible.

"You really need to chill out." Big Chill said letting out an ice breath.

Flying up just a couple of feet over Superman's head, the blue moth quickly swooped down and phased right through Superman freezing his entire body.

Closing it's wings Big Chill walked towards Batman who watched the battle. "Hopefully that holds him long enough." Extending his hands out to Batman. "You're Batman right?"

Batman accepted the alien's hand and got up from the ground. "Yeah. Though I haven't seen you before."

"Eh, I'm a bit new to this city. But trust me when I say I'm an ally. I just want to see what those creatures are doing abducting people." Big Chill stated.

"I believe you." Batman replied before hearing a crack coming from where Superman was frozen.

The ice that encased Superman was starting to break, his eyes started to glow red as it shot out melting the ice that was holding him.

"Oh come on." Big Chill complained.

Without wasting time, Superman came at Big Chill and delivered a massive punch sending the alien flying to the inside of a building. Part of the wall collapsed inside, a second later another bright emerald light appeared from the inside.

About to finish the job, Superman was ready to go inside, but he heard someone flying towards him.

"Round two, flyboy." Green Lantern shouted.

Green Lantern used his ring to create multiple chains all towards Superman. Dropping the golden box on the ground, Superman smashed the chains with his hands. However he missed one from the side and it smashed into him throwing him to the other side of the construction site.

Smirking at finally being able to deliver a hit on Superman, Green Lantern flew after him.

"Lantern no!" Batman yelled.

Ignoring him, Green Lantern unleashed another barrage of green chains all hitting Superman in the chest pushing him further down the site. Superman crouched on the ground and was about to retaliate, but the chains started to wrap around him holding him tightly in place.

"Chains?" Superman said looking at what was holding him. "You're funny."

Using his strength Superman easily cracked the chains letting out a small shockwave causing Green Lantern to fly backwards next to Batman who was now holding the box again.

"We won't stop him. He's pissed off." Batman stated narrowing his eyes on Superman. "We have to talk to him."

"Talk to him? Are you crazy?" Green Lantern replied.

Superman ran towards them at great speed to deliver a punch, but Lantern managed to create a bubble shield around himself and Batman. That didn't stop Superman as he delivered an uppercut at the shield sending it high in the air. The duo in the shield looked as they went through a building. Superman used his quickness to appear in front of the bubble shield in mid-air. He bought his hands down slamming the bubble to the roof, but it bounced back up in the air as Green Lantern was focusing all his strength on keeping it steady.

Superman still on their tail, delivered two hit punches on the shield sending it flying through an office building, he kept up with them hitting the shield inside the office building and out to the air again.

Now the green bubble shield was starting to crack from all the damage it took.

"Lantern focus! You stop concentrating and that shield breaks apart." Batman said.

Green Lantern gritted his teeth using his left hand to elevate his right hand for support. "Shut up." He said quietly.

The shield was starting to recover from the blows as the cracks disappeared. However Superman again was hovering above them and bought his hands down on the shield throwing it to the streets. The shield started to bounce on the street onto a car and back in the air. Superman, delivered a right hook that finally cracked through the shield breaking it in the process.

Green Lantern and Batman were on the streets as they watch Superman flying towards them.

"This guy is gonna kill us!" Green Lantern shouted as he readied himself for Superman.

Batman stepped in front of him with the box in one hand. "No he won't." Placing his right hand up, he added. "You bruise, but you don't kill. Do you..."

Batman waited until Superman was near him to finish. "Clark."

Superman quickly stopped in front of Batman with a surprised look. "You made your point." His eyes started to glow as he carefully looked at Batman. "Heh. Bruce Wayne."

"Who the hell is Bruce Wayne?" Green Lantern asked, feeling out of the loop.

Batman held up the golden box in front of Superman. "We think it's alien."

"Well it's not Kryptonian." Superman replied.

"Hey hey." Green Lantern said getting between the two. "What happen? We're done fighting?"

Superman ignored Lantern and said to Batman. "Alien is relative, by the way." He smiled as he looked up at the sky. "It's a big universe."

Three helicopters were in the air with lights shining down on the three heroes.

Batman not one to talk grabbed the manhole underneath him and threw it on the streets before jumping down into the sewers. "Let's move!" He ordered.

Green Lantern and Superman followed Batman in the sewers, but Green Lantern was a bit disgusted with their setting.

"Man what is it with you and sewers?" He said.

Superman was flying next to Batman. "Shouldn't we go get your friend back at the construction site?" He asked.

"He'll be fine." Batman replied.

Green Lantern raised a brow. "Wait there was another person at the construction site?" He asked confused.

"I wouldn't say person, more like an alien shapeshifter." Superman corrected.

"Let's worry about that later." Batman added as he looked at the box. "Someone is strategically placing these boxes. It's our job to find out who and why before it's too late."

* * *

Back at the construction site, Ben was walking out of the building where he was punched into. He had a couple of cuts in his jacket and jeans, the bleeding wasn't much however. His right hand was on his forehead it was hurting a little, but he can fight through it.

"They're gone." He said, noticing that no one was in the site anymore.

The fight that happened in the site really destroyed so many developing buildings. Ben felt bad for the workers, but saving the world right now was a huge priority. Still the fight that he had with Superman was fresh in his mind. Activating the Omnitrix, Ben slapped the dial down to the hologram. A second later he was once again Jetray.

"If that guy is still attacking everyone, then he's going to get a humongous foot to his face." He muttered.

Flapping his wings, he flew high in the air trying to see if they were still fighting. Not seeing any fighting, Jetray flew around Metropolis noticing a trail of smoke coming from buildings and the streets he followed it.

"Well at least this can't get any worse. Convince Superman that we are the good guys, and stop these creatures from abducting people. Should be easy." Ben concluded as he continued to follow the trail of destruction.

* * *

In another planet, one that was practically burning with flames of hell and screams of cries can be heard. The mastermind behind those creatures attacking Earth was sitting on his throne. He was a giant and had rocky looking face, but his two red eyes showed he was not to be messed with. He wore a giant blue armor that looked to be very durable. His name was Darkseid.

"Desaad, what do you have to report from our agents on Earth?" Darkseid asked.

Desaad a humanoid looking creature who wore a dark blue robe bowed down in respect. "Sire, the powerful one has found a mother box. The one they mistakenly call Superman."

"And?" The leader asked.

"These defenders have sprung up like antibodies, trying to protect their planet." Desaad looked up at the ruler. "We are in danger of losing the element of surprise, my lord. I humbly ask that you move up your timetable."

Thinking about it for a second, the ruler of this flaming hell planet and the leader of those creatures responded. "Let the invasion begin." His eyes glowed upon saying that.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright everyone, some good news after a 2 months of not posting I managed to really outline this whole entire story. Each Arc and One Shot chapters are thought up just need to write it now. So starting from now I will be updating nearly every week and maybe twice a week depending if I'm busy or not.**

 **I also would like to thank for everyone's support with the Prologue, it means a lot to me to see people really liking the start of this story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Start of a League (Part 2)**

" _Let the invasion begin!"_

Those words were what the Parademons, the golden alien creatures, were waiting for. Throughout the world Parademons have been following their master's order, placing mother boxes in specific locations for their incoming invasion.

A couple of mother boxes were in possession of different people. One were in the hands of the team of Superman, Batman and Green Lantern.

However there was another group of people that had the mother box. They were scientists down at Star Lab who were trying to figure out what exactly does it do. The scientists were thankful that the city's own hero, Flash, was able to capture a Parademon and give them the mother box the creature was holding.

"We're maxed at power ceiling." A scientist said observing the monitor that was attached to the mother box.

"Cycle the pulses." Another scientist said taking a look at the box.

"Dr. Stone." Getting the scientist attention. "Your son is here."

Dr. Stone looked at his son who was wearing a blue football jacket and jeans. He then looked back at the mother box. "I don't have time right now." The leader of the lab looked at the person on the monitor. "Do the cycle again."

"Make time." Dr. Stone's son said walking towards his father.

Dr. Stone let out a sigh. "Victor, I'm in the middle of very important work." He walked towards the other side of the lab.

"You mean, more important than me." Victor corrected, staring at his father with disappointment.

"That's not what I said." Dr. Stone said, his tone was getting harsher.

Dr. Stone walked past the mother box and towards the other side of the lab. Victor followed his father and said. "There were scouts there today, dad. They offered me a full ride, all of them."

"No!" Dr. Stone said, stopping his son from talking any further. "I told you I'll pay for college. You don't need to be sniffing after a scholarship."

Victor clenched his fist in frustration with dad. "That's not the point!" He pointed to the outside of the lab, imagining all those people who cheered for him. "They think I can hold my own with the best of the best." He then pointed a finger at his father. "Why don't you?"

"Open your eyes, son! Look at the world we live in today." Dr. Stone pointed at some posters of different superheroes that were on the wall. "We are witnessing the birth of a new race of Superhumans, beings who can fly, tear through buildings and outrun race cars. They will make what you can do obsolete. In that world, throwing a football is a joke!"

Victor eyes widened and his mouth was left open unable to believe what his father was saying to him right now. "You're never going to come to one of my games, are you?"

Dr. Stone looked at his son real hard and said the word that Victor did not want to hear. "No."

While the two were arguing, small faint noise could be heard from the mother box. A female scientist took note of this and ran towards Dr. Stone. "Dr. Stone, something is happening." She said, getting him to follow her back to the mother box.

"We can talk about this later." Dr. Stone said to his son before focusing his attention on his project.

Victor stared at the floor in disbelief that his father would never consider him important. He took a couple of steps forward until he was face to face with the mother box that was floating in the air held by a machine. The red dot on the mother box quickly turned white and started to blink quickly.

"It's transmitting." Dr. Stone said.

"Silas, look at these readings!" A scientist shouted getting everyone's attention except Victor who was still staring at the mother box.

"This thing is more important to you then your own son?" Victor shouted grabbing the mother box and pulling it out of the machine.

"Victor stop!" Dr. Stone shouted.

"Oh so now yo-" Victor couldn't finish his sentence as the mother box let out a bright white light before exploding in the hands of Victor, causing the football star to crash into a wall.

"Victor!" Dr. Stone was about to run after his son, but his attention as well as everyone else was focused on a circular yellow wormhole that just opened up in the middle of the room.

His eyes widened as familiar golden creatures started to fly come through the wormhole.

* * *

"So why are you two here? Metropolis is my turf." Superman asked looking carefully at Batman while Green Lantern used his power to hold the mother box in a green bubble.

The trio managed to find a secluded area with multiple abandoned buildings. Avoiding to be seen, they agreed to stay in one of the buildings in order to get things sorted out.

"There have been reports of mysterious kidnappings across the country." Batman replied.

Superman looked at the ground. "We had those problems here too." He shrugged his shoulders. "I figured that was life in the big city."

The Man of Steel noticed Batman eyeing the mother box and pieced it all together. "You think the disappearances and these alien box are connected?" He now asked.

"They're connected."

"Wait so these monsters, they're..." Green Lantern started to say.

"They're soldiers, expendable soldiers at that. Planting these devices at all costs." Batman pointed at the device. "That's military tactics. We might be staring down the barrel of a full-Scale invasion."

Green Lantern couldn't help but rolled his eyes. "You're paranoid." He raised his arm creating a large hammer that was above the floating mother box. "Let's just crack it open and see what happens."

Lowering his arm down, the green large hammer was lowered too almost colliding with the mother box, but the hammer stopped moving as Batman grabbed Green Lantern's arm. "Hey!" The surprised Green Lantern said.

"You want to crack it without any idea what might be inside? That's idiotic." Batman said holding a firm grip on Lantern's arm.

Green Lantern lightly pushed Batman hand off his own arm. "I'll show you idiotic."

As the two were staring each other down, the mother box started to glow white in the middle. "Ahh. I didn't touch it!" Green Lantern said quickly waving his hands proving his claim.

Superman raised a brow while Batman took a step back and Green Lantern was freaking out. The mother box started to let out a tick sound, sounding just like a bomb.

"It's going to blow!" Green Lantern shouted.

He quickly created a green hand from his ring that wrapped around the mother box and threw it down the hall.

The mother box let out a small explosion, but instead of disappearing it turned into an orange wormhole. Strong gust of winds were coming from the wormhole, the three heroes simply stared at it trying to figure out what was going on. A second later all of them got in their fighting stances as Parademons were coming in bunches from the wormhole.

Superman led the charge, unleashing his heat vision right down the middle destroying the front line of the Parademons. Still the numbers of Parademons that were destroyed were soon replenish as more came from the wormhole.

Batman punched a Parademon, but was overwhelmed as six others jump on him. Superman saw the hero in a tight situation and quickly used his heat vision to cut through the Parademons. Batman jumped up and landed next to the defeated Parademons.

"You're welcome!" Superman said, while holding a Parademon in a headlock.

He quickly threw the trapped creature to another Parademon, the two collided into a wall. Before they could get up, Green Lantern used his ring to create a fist that crushed the two dazed Parademon into the wall making them blow up as a result.

Green Lantern quickly unleashed small blasts from his ring to incoming Parademons blasting them away from him. However one of the Parademons managed to evade his blast and grabbed Lantern by his legs and threw him down on the ground. Again the number game as more and more Parademons piled on top of Green Lantern.

Batman used his grappling gun on a pillar and swung his way over the Parademons grabbing Green Lantern by the arm and pulling him up. Being dropped down, Lantern created a large green mecha robot. The shoulders of the mecha robot created green missiles that struck all of the Parademon surrounding him. Batman quickly jumped down on the shoulder of the mecha robot watching the destruction.

"Still think I'm paranoid?" He asked.

Green Lantern shrugged his shoulders while firing green bullets at incoming Parademons. "Maybe a little less now."

* * *

"Seriously, how hard is it to find super powered heroes." Ben muttered.

He went around Metropolis three times, but couldn't find them. Now walking on the streets of Metropolis, as he waited for the Omnitrix to recharge, he couldn't help but think about the situation.

" _It's not just that one alien, there's multiple of them."_ Ben mused as he was standing in front of a golden globe. He stared at it for a moment, enjoying the way it looked before walking across the street. _"_

 _But what's the game plan. Kidnappings for what?"_ He now thought trying to solve this whole thing.

"We now bring you a crucial update." Ben was now standing outside of a large television store, with multiple televisions in display showing the same news. "There have been various monster sightings in different parts of the world." A second later, an image of the a Parademon baring it's teeth was shown. "These creatures seem to be multiplying by the minute and is kidnapping civilians off the streets."

Ben crossed his arms as now a map of the country was shown with multiple blinking dots in nearly every state. "Luckily there have been these superheroes with powers that are trying to fight back against these creatures. But please, it is recommended that everyone go into their homes and wait this out."

As the news reporter was about to repeat his warning, Ben walked down and looked around making sure no one was following him. Sensing that the coast is clear he made a sharp left turn and ran down an empty dark alley. A bright emerald light shined in the alley, but went away a second later. Flying up in the air was Jetray who was now moving south at quick speed.

" _There's one place that I know that doesn't have a hero to protect them from those things."_

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Washington DC, home of the famous White House where the current President resides. Outside the White House were a lot of tourist and regular civilians. In particular was a tall dark haired woman who wore a leotard that was red in the middle and dark blue on the top and bottom. On her forehead was a silver tiara with a red star on the middle. She also had half sleeves that starts from her biceps and ends by her wrist. Complementing her sleeves were silver bracelets that seemed to be for protection. What stands her out from the rest of the crowd was her long silver sword.

Her name was Diana, but to citizens her name was Wonder Woman. It wasn't that long ago that she arrived to this country. Under her mother's orders she was to be here as an ambassador, representing all of the Amazons. One of her duties was supposed to be meeting the President of the United States, but after waiting for nearly two hours with boredom and no meeting she just gathered her things and left the White House.

"So do you like the ice cream?" A little petite girl said.

Diana smiled. "Yes, I've never had something like this before." She replied taking a lick on her strawberry ice cream.

"Diana!" A man's voice shouted behind the two.

Now standing in front of them was a blond man who was as tall as Diana. He wore a blue navy jacket that had multiple badges of his accomplishment that he did for this country. His name was Steve Trevor.

"You need to come back to the White House. The President only has a few minutes to meet you." He said.

"Steve." Diana said before taking another lick of her ice cream. "I grew weary of waiting for him, so I left." She looked down at the petite girl introducing her. "This is Hannah."

"Very pleased to meet you." Hannah said politely.

"Could you excuse us, Hannah?" Steve said pulling Diana the other way, far from Hannah's hearing.

"You can't walk out like that, Diana. Remember you are now a political envoy."

Diana shook her head. "I am a warrior."

"With responsibilities!" Steve shot back pointing at the White House. He noticed Diana taking another lick of her almost finished ice cream. "And how about after the meeting I take you to the best homemade ice cream in D.C."

Cries and yelling was heard from the White House as people within were now running out all panicking for their lives. Steve and Diana were both confused as to what was going on, but a second later golden creature, Parademons, were flying out of the White House and coming straight towards the civilians on the street.

"There is my true responsibility." Diana quickly gave Steve her ice cream. She then pulled out her silver sword and pointed it at the incoming Parademons. "Combat. Leave these things to me!"

* * *

"Come on is that all you guys got." Jetray said blasting another Parademon down with his neuroshock.

His eyes widened now behind him were even more Parademon all ready to tear him apart. Jetray soared high in the air with the Parademon following him, the red manta alien quickly used his tail and shot another neuroshock at one of the Parademon hitting the creature on the body pushing it back to three other Parademon, those four were now tangled up giving Ben more breathing room.

"Alright I gotta be more careful, don't want anybody being attacked by these guys." He said now mid-air watching the Parademon trying to get in order. The three creatures looked at each other, nodding their heads before racing towards Jetray.

Jetray's eyes glowed green ready to launch another neuroshock, but stopped when he noticed that all three Parademon's were glowing red in the body.

"For Darkseid!" They yelled.

All three managed to get up close to Jetray before exploding themselves at the same time with Ben in the middle of the impact. The explosion was powerful enough to send Jetray flying back down to the streets towards a telephone pole breaking it in the process.

Jetray transformed back to regular Ben, he sat on the broken telephone pole. "Okay, didn't see that coming." Ben said as he got up. Looking around he gave a soft smile, no one was around.

"Die!"

Ben quickly looked up to see a couple of new Parademon coming down toward him, they were obviously mad seeing their comrade destroyed. Quickly activating the Omnitrix, Ben transformed once more. The alien was one of his new favorites. It was a plant humanoid alien, that had an overall green and black colored body with a flame patterened head and root like feet. The Omnitrix was on his chest.

" **Swampfire!** "

The transformation didn't stop the Parademons coming which was what he wanted. Quickly bending down and picking up the broken telephone pole he waved it high in the air as if he was playing baseball. Stupidly, the Parademons flew right in front of Ben. Using the back of his feet for more strength, Swampfire struck all the Parademons sending them across the street, the telephone pole broke in half in the process.

"That's a home run." Swampfire said proudly, dropping the broken pole to the ground.

Unfortunately for the young hero, more Parademon were coming out of nowhere. He let out a sigh as he now he had to deal with 10 more of these things. Shrugging it off, his palms had small fireballs ready to be launched.

One Parademon got too hasty and soared down towards Ben, it's mouth was forming a fireball of it's own. But in a moment later, a grappling hook was tied around the neck of the Parademon causing it to close it's mouth. Someone cloaked in black came down from the roof and stomped the Parademon in the face with high heels crushing it down to the pavement of the streets.

Standing on top of the fallen Parademon was someone dressed in a similar costume as Batman. The only difference was this person was a girl, her wavy red hair could be seen coming from her hood that was connected to her black cape. Attached around her waist was a golden utility belt. The girl turned around to face Ben, her crystal blue eyes could be seen.

"Thought you could use some help." She said before looking back up to see the remaining of the Parademons.

"Yeah. Thanks." Swampfire said.

The Parademons didn't say anything except a cry for attack. Swampfire quickly delivered an uppercut to one Parademon in which the newcomer took advantage as she used her grappling gun to tie around the body of the stunned Parademon. Using amazing strength she managed to pull in the Parademon towards herself and within striking distance she delivered a high kick on the back of the head crashing it down to the pavements of the streets.

"Wow." Swampfire said, impressed with her flexibility and strength.

Shaking off his thoughts, Swampfire unleashed multiple fireballs at the remaining of the Parademons. Each Parademon matched his fireballs with one of their own causing a huge explosion. Smoke appeared mid-air resulting from the fireballs colliding.

Parademons flapped their wings to blow the smoke away, though that didn't end up well for them as two golden batarangs. A Parademon managed to catch them in it's hands, but the batarangs exploded on contact destroying the one holding it along with two others.

Swampfire and Batgirl stood side by side as they watched the remaining Parademon landing on the ground. Touching the Omnitrix, a bright emerald light blinded everyone for a second.

In place of Swampfire was a small white alien whose suit was made of silicon. The alien had a square appendage resembling an MP3 player on his back with a 10 symbol.

" **Echo Echo!** " The new alien shouted.

Batgirl eyed the smaller alien now, through experience she knew to never underestimate a person because of their size. In a second, the single Echo Echo duplicated itself into five Echo Echo.

"You better cover your ears." The original Echo Echo said.

All the Echo Echos had their arms above their mouths. Thinking where this alien was going with, Batgirl covered her ears as she anticipated the attack.

"Sonic..." Echo Echos dropped their arms and their mouth's were wide open. "Scream!"

The loud powerful attack destroyed windows as it reached towards the Parademons. The Sonic Scream attack forced to go on their knees, all let out a cry trying to fight through the scream, but were knocked out a second later.

"And that's how it's done!" Echo Echo said, giving a thumbs up as the copies returned to the original.

"Impressive." Batgirl said her hands were now on her waist. "Didn't think I would bump into a shapeshifting alien in _Bellwood_."

"I also didn't think I would bump into a female version of Batman in this town either." Echo Echo replied, remembering helping Batman out against Superman.

Batgirl rolled her eyes at the comment. "You can call me Batgirl. And before you ask, I do work with Batman he is my mentor."

"I kinda of figured." Echo Echo replied before adding. "But what brings you here? Isn't Gotham your territory?"

"True, but I had to go help a friend out. While coming back I noticed these flying creatures and saw you fighting them." Batgirl answered eyeing the unconscious Parademons. "So is this your true form?" She now asked.

If he was human, Batgirl would've noticed him sweating. Ben wanted to keep his identity a secret, not even telling a comrade. Fortunately for Ben, something was ringing from Batgirl's utility belt. She quickly took out a golden PDA, one that Ben never saw before. She pushed a couple of buttons before reading what looks to be a message.

"Golden creatures appearing all around the world." She read, before looking up at Echo Echo. "The news is just repeating itself. We know that these creatures are coming in huge amount of groups."

"Yeah, but the question is why. What do they want?" Echo Echo asked.

Batgirl simply shrugged her shoulders. "All I know is that they aren't killing people, just kidnapping them. But I can't figure out where they are taking those kidnapped." She put her PDA back in her utility belt. "Majority of the attack is in Metropolis."

" _I was just there."_ Echo Echo thought to himself. "Well that is Superman's city, so it should be safe for now." He said.

"Yeah for now, but the creatures are all going there for some reason. Even Superman can have some difficulties handling with all of them at once. I think it's best if you go there while I clean up the aliens around here." Batgirl advised as she pushed a button on her utility belt. "Maybe we'll meet again after this crisis is over. Who knows."

Echo Echo tapped the Omnitrix on his chest, this time Batgirl was prepared to cover her eyes. A second later in place of Echo Echo was an alien that resembled a semi-armored black Velociraptor. Black wheels underneath the feet were ready to roll.

" **XLR8!** " He shouted.

"Take care!" He said quickly before speeding off in a blur, not wasting a minute to leave.

In less than half a minute he was out of Bellwood, but before he truly left he looked back at the town. It's been a while since he was here, memories were flooding back to him.

"No stay focus. This comes first." Ben muttered as he sped off leaving Bellwood behind one more time.

* * *

Back in Metropolis at the secluded area where the three superheroes were still trying to hold off the incoming Parademons. Green Lantern and Superman flew through a window while Batman walked through a hole that led to the outside. He was currently occupied with the Parademons attacking him.

One Parademon flew down trying to scratch the Dark Knight, but Batman saw it coming and managed to roll underneath the incoming Parademon. He threw a batarang on the back of the Parademon exploding it into pieces as it touched the creature.

Three more Parademons swooped down on Batman, but he managed to evade each strike. Batman caught one of the Parademon's arms and used the falling momentum to flip the Parademon over. Quickly he placed a small black box on the chest of the Parademon and jumped away. A second later that Parademon exploded.

The cries of Parademon coming from the building worried Batman. He spotted Green Lantern flying right towards the new fresh of Parademons.

"Lantern plug that hole." Batman ordered.

"Yeah yeah. I got this." Green Lantern said using his ring to place a transparent green wall covering the hole of the broken building preventing majority of the new Parademons from coming out.

Those Parademons that were outside target Green Lantern now, but Lantern created a green hammer on his open hand and swung rapidly at the Parademons that were flying towards him. Each one would be knocked down to the ground by his hammer.

Seeing more coming towards him, Green Lantern used both hands to create a miniature green machine gun. He let out a barrage of bullets at the Parademons causing a huge explosion followed by smoke.

Batman looked behind him and saw Superman handling the Parademon in his side very well. By the corner of his eye he noticed the green wall that Lantern placed was fading. " Concentrate. Your constructs are fading. Your mind is scattered." He said.

Green Lantern still shooting bullets from the machine gun he created turned around and looked down at Batman. "Worry about yourself. You're the one without powers." He shot back.

A Parademon was a claw away from scratching Green Lantern from behind, but Batman quickly threw a batarang on the head of the creature. Lantern managed to float away as the batarang exploded taking the creature with it.

Recreating his green hammer, Lantern smashed three Parademons to the ground creating a crater in the process.

"We need to take a step back and regroup." Batman advised as he elbowed a Parademon in the neck. "There's too many of them just to barrel through."

Batman narrowed his eyes as he found himself surrounded by four Parademons. The creatures slowly walked up to him, trying to time their attacks. Before anyone can do anything, in a blink of an eye a black and blue creature came in a blur knocking all four Parademons down to the ground.

The newcomer stopped in front of Batman. "Did you miss me?"

Batman raised a brow at this newcomer, he never saw this alien before.

"You know.. The guy who saved your butt when you were fighting Superman." XLR8 said reminding the Dark Knight.

Batman nodded his head, taking note of the transformations this alien has done so far. He quickly threw a couple of batarangs at the roof of where the wormhole was in. An explosion could be seen as the roof caved in a second later trapping whatever was still inside. XLR8 let out a low whistle as he watched it.

Green Lantern floated down after taking out his batch of Parademons. He eyed the newcomer.

"Who the heck are you?" Lantern asked.

"In this form you can call me XLR8." Ben said before looking to the left where he spotted Superman fighting against multiple Parademons. "I'll be right back."

As he sped off to help Superman, Green Lantern just looked at Batman. "XLR8... What kind of name is that?"

Superman was having a field day against these Parademons, none of them were a match for him. The Parademons knew that and so they tried to use the number game on him. All of them soared down at once trying to overwhelm the Man of Steel. They were able to make Superman bend his knees, but a second later he blasted all of them away with his heat vision.

Two Parademons were charging up fire balls in their mouths, but a second later they were knocked to the wall by XLR8. XLR8's visor went up as he looked at Superman.

"Hey Superman. Just so we are clear, I'm on your side." Ben said, remembering what happen the last time he stood in front of this man.

Superman simply smiled. "Watch out." He advised as he flew above a gas truck. Picking it up with both hands nearly bending the roof of the truck, he used it to smack the incoming Parademons into the ground. After smacking one more, he threw the truck down right on top of the bunch of knocked down Parademons. Without giving it a second thought he used his heat vision on the truck creating an explosion on top of the Parademons.

"Wow. Talk about overkill." Ben commented.

A couple of Parademons tried to sneak up on him, but Ben noticed some movement behind him and quickly sped behind the Parademons. Placing one claw on the Parademon on the left side and another claw on the right he smashed their heads together. They slumped to the ground from the impact.

More Parademons came out of the wormhole that was inside the building. A good amount of them were on the ground running towards XLR8. Letting out a sigh, his visor went back down as he ran towards them at supersonic speed, instead of just going through them, he ran around them creating a small tornado. The tornado twirled all the Parademon around and around, all of them were colliding against each other. A second later an explosion occurred in the small explosion.

Green Lantern and Batman were still on the other side of the area and continued to beat down the incoming Parademons. Batman liked their odds a bit more, with the new alien that came to help them it really even everything up. But still, he needed to figure out why these creatures were coming through the wormhole and if there were any others. He couldn't name anybody that he knows that has the capacity to pull this off.

After Superman punched a Parademon to the sky, he started to hear some disturbances happening in the other side of the country.

" _Mayday. Mayday. The capital is under attack."_ Only Superman was the only one who heard that due to his super hearing.

Looking to the right he heard another disturbance. _"Please! If anybody can hear this, we need help! There's an invasion in Star Lab!"_

Floating down, Superman he looked at XLR8, the alien's speed could be useful for this situation. "Hey. How fast can you go?" He asked.

XLR8 was confused, why ask the question while fighting a bunch of monsters. "Uh. Well fast enough to get the job done." Ben answered, not really knowing his limit since it's been a while since he used this alien. "Why?"

"I can hear people pleading for help. I would go to them myself, but they're literally in the opposite directions." Superman said. "I'll take the farthest one and you can take the one that is near."

"Uh, sure. But what about those guys?" XLR8 pointed towards Batman and Green Lantern who were finishing off a couple of Parademons.

"They'll be fine. Besides they need to hold the fort down while we're away." Superman replied. He was now floating up in the sky. "I need you to go down to Star Lab, it seems those creatures are also appearing there and the scientists needs help."

" _Star Lab."_ Ben repeated in his head.

"Okay leave it to me." He replied, in one motion his visor came down covering his face as he sped off from the area and going towards Star Lab. Superman simply flew higher in the air and took off towards the direction where the _Mayday_ signal call was from.

"What the.." Green Lantern said as he created a green truck that ran over some Parademons before looking back at the spot where both Superman and XLR8 were standing. "Great you come for a few minutes and then leave us." He muttered.

Batman didn't show any emotion, based on the information he gathered he had a gut feeling that Superman didn't leave his own city unless it was something important. But for the other alien, Batman had no knowledge of him. The only thing he could do was hope the shapeshifting alien would come back to help.

* * *

Silas, the leader of the scientists group in Star Lab, was extremely worried for many reasons. His son's body was nearly blown up and aliens came from the Mother Box were now trying to hurt him and the remaining scientists. Though it was a last resort, he took them all to the Red Room and placed his nearly dead son, Victor, into a test tube.

Parademons cries can be heard from the other room, but he wasn't focused on that right now. He was focused on getting his son back to health. Pressing a button a computer the test tube now closed itself with Victor inside.

"This has to work." Silas said as he pressed another button on the computer.

Inside the test tube, robotic pieces started to come out from within the test tube and was being placed into Victor. His body was covered with blue liquid that came from the explosion of the Mother Box and was helping the robotic parts come together. Victor cries as the pain was getting to be too much for him and his nearly broken body.

"Silas stop, he is in pain. I don't think he can take it!" Sarah, an assistant to Silas, said.

Silas continued to press more buttons. "The pain will subside as soon as the promethium finishes replacing the damaged tissues.

"Promethium skin grafts?" Another scientist questioned. "But his body could reject them completely."

Silas continued to type something ignoring the warning of his fellow scientist. "It won't. I've injected the nanites. Activate them." He said.

The same confused scientist looked at Silas with confusion. "They're untested. We don't what exactly could happen."

"Do it!" Silas shouted.

The scientist looked at Sarah for help, but she simply nodded her head in compliance with Silas. Take a deep breath the scientist went to the other of the test tube and pressed the button for the activation.

Inside the test tube, Victor still feeling the robotic parts merging saw multiple needles coming out towards him. A second later all needles were inserted into his bodies and it caused him pain feeling the injections, but after it passed through his body system he fell unconscious.

All the scientists that were in the Red Room watched in amazement as the test tube turned black and had lines of a cyan color similar to the lines of the Mother Box. The red dots on the test tube suddenly turned bright red as if it was just turned on.

Silas was next to the test tube, observing it closely hoping that his son was going to make it through the procedure.

Victor was now conscious as he felt something in his head saying "Upload completed. Recalibrating memory."

Opening his eyes he was able to see his father and other scientists, but through a red vision. His mind was feeling numb, and he started to hear some unknown ringing.

Unfortunately for everyone in the room, the door that was protecting them from the Parademons was about to broken down as multiple Parademons were head-butting against it shaking the whole foundation of the building.

"What's happening!" He shouted through the test tube.

His father looked through one of the red dots. "Stay calm son, it's going to be alright."

Victor saw his dad clearly, but in the bottom left of his vision he noticed something written only for him, "Audio Source : Silas."

Silas heard his phone ringing and quickly picked it up. "Hey Doctor Stone, I-" Silas recognized the voice, it was Flash.

The door of the Red Room was suddenly broken down and Parademons swarmed through the room ready to take their prey.

"We're in trouble! Flash help!" Silas shouted through his cellphone.

Silas dropped his cell phone and got down on the floor to avoid a Parademon clawing his head. Picking up a fire extinguisher he quickly got up and hit a Parademon on the face causing the extinguisher to go off letting out foam of compressed nitrogen. The Parademon however was unfazed by the hit and punched Silas back. Silas nearly fell to the ground from the blow, but was caught by Sarah.

The Parademon let out a roar and was nearly inches away from grabbing both Sarah and Silas, but luckily the right side of the test tube exploded and out came a mechanical arm that gripped the neck of the Parademon and held it tightly. The arm threw the creature across the room like a rag doll. Both Sarah and Silas were astonished and looked at the test tube noticing that it was moving!

The test tube got up and was now looking more like a robot with a huge red dot in the middle of the head covering Victor's face. As three Parademons charged towards the test tube, Victor heard something in his head. "Offensive mode activated." In his sights he noticed that red circles appeared on each Parademon like a crosshair. Suddenly his arm grew a hand and he turned it to a fist. He punched through one of the Parademons holding it's body he used it as a weapon hitting other Parademons with it.

But the Parademons number were too much for him as they managed to scratch through the metal covering his face, destroying half of it in the process. Half of his face was now visible, but that didn't bother Victor at the moment as he continued to fight back. Picking up another Parademon he again used it as a weapon this time slamming down each Parademon that came towards him to the ground. Two Parademons however got Victor from behind unleashing multiple fire balls on making him lose his balance.

More and more Parademons unleashed their own fire balls on him pushing him towards a table. One Parademon took the edge of the broken table and slammed it on Victor's stomach sending him flying to the wall.

"Victor!" Silas shouted, worried for his son who was being pounded more to the concrete of the wall.

"Coming through!" A new voice said.

In a blink of an eye the Parademons that were hitting Victor were taken to the other side of the room. While everyone watch the newcomer take down the Parademon with quickness, Victor's back started to absorb nonfunctional weapons that was on the floor and putting it inside Victor.

" _Installation Complete."_ Victor heard in his head.

XLR8 stopped in the middle of the room and his visor went up as he checked up on everyone. "Are you guys okay?"

"My head..." Victor groaned as he kept hearing noises. He slammed his fist on the ground in frustration of not having full control of his body.

" _What the.. A robot?"_ Ben mused as he looked at Victor.

"Die!" Parademons shouted as more entered the Red Room.

"Oh come on, how many of you guys are -" Half way through Ben's sentence a red blur came and easily picked off all the Parademons that were about to come in the room.

XLR8's eyes widened as he watched the quickness of this newcomer. He was definetly faster than any aliens he got in the Omnitrix. The speedy hero was quickly next to Silas.

"I came as quick as I could." He said to the scientist.

The newcomer wore a red costume that had a white circle in his chest with a yellow lightning bolt on it. Ben recognized the hero from watching the news one day, this was the Flash, the fastest man on Earth.

One Parademon was not knocked out and crept behind Flash, but before the creature can do anything about it, Victor felt his arm being controlled.

" _Offensive mode activated; White Noise Cannon Enabled."_ His mind said as his right arm turned to a cannon.

Before anyone knew what was going on, Victor's cannon unleashed a bright cyan blast that disintegrated the last Parademon into dust. Flash and XLR8 were impressed with the blast and accuracy of the hit.

Victor's cannon turned back to a regular mechanical arm. Victor looked carefully at his right hand. "I can't feel my hand."

"I can't feel anything!" Victor said, he was on his knees frustrated with the whole situation.

Silas took out a scanner and bent down next to his son. "What's happening to me?" Victor asked as his father scanned his head.

"Your mind is now a quantum computer, son." Silas said.

The procedure seemed to work as his son was still living and regained the limbs he lost with robotic parts. Still Victor was upset as the buzzing sound was still in his head.

"Make the buzzing stop! Please!" He pleaded his father, Victor still held his own head tightly.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Silas said frowning. "But at least you're alive." He added.

Victor stood up in disgust, he touched his mechanical body and then looked back at his hand. "You call this living? This half-man, half-machine?" He looked down to his dad. "This is what it took for you to finally care about me?"

Ben felt bad for Victor, though he doesn't even know the guy, he understood what it was like for your life to change so drastically in a short period of time. But right now he can't worry about that. XLR8 turned towards Flash, the red speedy hero saw the alien hero looking at him.

"Flash right?" XLR8 asked.

Flash simply nodded his head.

"Okay look I don't know if you know this, but these things are happening in lots of cities. But it seems the majority are in Metropolis. There's some superheroes over there, but we need more help." Ben said, hoping the fastest man in Earth would help.

Before Flash can respond, Victor suddenly got up and ran out the room shouting something about locating the sound.

"Yeah I'll go there right now." Flash replied, he then appeared next to Silas. "Doctor Stone, you have a lot on your plate, but if anything like this comes up again, you know how to reach me." He said before leaving Star Lab in such quickness.

XLR8 still amazed by his speed quickly sped off as well, but stopped when he saw Victor staring at the wormhole. He ran and stood next to the mechanical teenager.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

Ben waved his claws in front of Victor's face, but he got no reaction. It was like Victor was immersed with the wormhole.

"I see it now..." Victor said softly his eye was still fixated at the wormhole.

"See what?" Ben replied, he heard footsteps and saw Silas and the other scientists by the door.

A moment later, the wormhole was turned back into the Mother Box and was laying on the floor in front of Victor.

"Darkseid." Victor muttered.

Victor was on his knees as he picked up the Mother Box with his left hand and surprisingly the mechanical arm opened itself up and took in the Mother Box. After taking it in, the mechanical arm closed itself as if nothing happened.

"Darkseid? I've been hearing that word for nearly the whole night." Ben said placing a claw on Victor's shoulder. "What does it mean?"

"Darkseid is the mastermind behind all of this." Victor said, now stood up. "And I know his whole plan."

XLR8 was close to ask what the plan was, but suddenly a Parademon dropped from the sky and landed on a pile of destroyed pillars. Everyone looked up and were surprised to see someone flying above them holding another knocked out Parademon.

This superhero wore a red costume with a white cape and hood. What sets him apart was the electricity that was literally flowing out of him.

"Excuse me, but this is the hole where these wigglers crawled out of, right?" The newcomer said throwing the Parademon on top of the other unconscious Parademon.

As the hero floated down towards Victor and XLR8, he looked carefully at the former almost as if he recognized him from somewhere. A second later his eyes widened.

"Vic stone?" The newcomer pulled down his white hood backwards revealing his young face. "What the hell happened to you?"

Victor could only stare at the newcomer, surprised that he know his name.

"Okay can we save the talking for later? Literally a swarm of these creatures are popping out from everywhere and we still don't have a plan to stop them." XLR8 said getting the attention of the newcomer.

"There is a way to stop it." Victor finally said looking back at Ben. "We first need to go to Metropolis. I'll explain everything on the way."

With that said, Victor managed to produce two small jump jets on his back and used it to propel up in the air. It was obvious that he couldn't truly control as he nearly bumped into the newcomer. But still he was now in the air and flying out of the Star Labs with the newcomer trailing.

" _This back and forth thing with Metropolis is really getting annoying."_ XLR8 thought as he sped off and was now running back to Metropolis.

* * *

Batman and Green Lantern, though the latter disliked the way how Batman orders him around, but he must admit they were holding their own against these Parademons.

One of the remaining Parademons that were on the streets of Metropolis came running towards Batman ready it's body glowing red, meaning it was ready to explode at any time. Batman already saw this trick before and quickly gave a kick to the head of Parademon making it turn the other way. The Dark Knight then kicked it in the back pushing it to the ground. The other remaining Parademon came down and stood in front of Batman, but suddenly was pushed on top of the other Parademon by a green military truck created by Green Lantern.

Green Lantern then used the truck to push the two Parademons into a wall of a building, a second later a small explosion occurred destroying the two Parademons taking the wall with it.

"That wasn't so hard." Green Lantern said, smiling for the first time tonight.

Unfortunately for him, a sound of another wormhole was heard in the building behind them. A second later a huge hole was created as another huge swarm of Parademons appeared all fresh for battle. Green Lantern simply slouched and let out a sigh of disbelief.

One of the fresh new Parademon landed behind Green Lantern, but was easily taken out in quick series of punches by a familiar red speedy hero.

"Looks like you can use a hand." Flash said.

Green Lantern smiled again, recognizing the hero. "Flash! My boy. Great to see you." Lantern awkwardly smacked fists with Flash as he greeted the hero. Lantern then moved to the side. "Oh yeah and that's Batman."

"Batman is real?" Flash asked.

"Yeah. He's over there." Lantern said pointing at Batman who was currently getting back his grappling hook from a defeated Parademon.

"Wait what?" Flash eyes widened.

In great quickness he sped past Lantern and was now behind Batman. A bit nervous of meeting the infamous Batman he rubbed the back of his head.

"It is a real honor to meet you. Sir, Ba-Batman, sir." Flash held out a hand as he got the Dark Knight's attention.

"Don't bother the guy is a total tool." Green Lantern advised, remembering his first encounter with Batman early this night.

Batman ignored Lantern's comment and shook hands with Flash. "I've followed your efforts in Central City, Flash. You do tight, efficient work." He complimented, which got Flash smiling while Lantern simply frowned.

"Hey, uh, Barry. You got a little something on your nose." Green Lantern teased.

Flash simply narrowed his eyes at the comment, but looked back at Batman who was now facing the other way.

"Get ready. Here they come." Batman warned as he saw the first of many Parademons approaching them.

"For Darkseid!" The Parademons yelled as they landed on the street.

The three superheroes were ready to fight this new batch of Parademons, but suddenly heard a fighting cry coming from the other side.

"Hah!" Wonder Woman shouted as she landed in the middle of the Parademons destroying whatever was in her way.

Not losing a beat, she elbowed a Parademon with such strength that it was knocked to ground in that single hit. Another Parademon came down and nearly scratched her, but she evaded the blow. Taking a step back she threw her golden magical lasso around the neck of the Parademon. Using her strength she threw the Parademon to a tree, knocking down the tree in the process.

Seeing three more Parademons running towards her, she reeled in the tangled Parademon and threw it at the incoming Parademons. They all exploded in contact.

"Holy..." Was all Flash could say.

Wonder Woman then took out her silver sword and jumped on top of a Parademon. She managed to deliver a severe cut on the shoulder, but somehow the creature was still standing and was now about to explode. She quickly jumped of it and pushed the damaged Parademon to another Parademon. A second later the two exploded.

She turned around to face the trio of heroes. "Greeting, warriors!" She said, raising her sword up high.

Green Lantern looked at Flash. "Dibs." He said quickly before floating over to Wonder Woman.

"Hi." Green Lantern said extending his hand, but unfortunately Superman arrived between the two and simply stared at him.

"Oh it's good to be back in the heat of war." Wonder Woman said as she connected her golden lasso.

The remaining Parademons all flew away from the heroes, not even one bother to look at them. Green Lantern took this as a victory as he said.

"Yeah, you better run!" He grinned.

Batman shook his head. "No. They're assembling, waiting for whoever is behind this to launch the attack."

"Okay. Now what?" Superman asked, as he looked around.

For the first time in many years these words came out of Batman's mouth. "I don't know."

As if coincidence everyone heard a small buzzing sound, they looked up to see someone flying towards them. Everyone noticed that the person flying had no control as he was bumping into trees and walls back and forth until he finally landed on the streets in front of them. This was Victor, the same person from Star Labs, he was relieved that he finally made it to his destination.

Wonder Woman eager to fight, took Victor's metal body as if he was part of those Parademons. "Mine." She said charging towards the mechanical teenager.

" _Defense Mode Activated."_ A voice in Victor's mind said as his arm involuntarily was raised up and was turned in the cannon that was used earlier. The cannon charged up quickly and blasted Wonder Woman into a car.

"Dammit" Victor said, frustrated that he didn't control his full new body.

Superman glared at Victor, his eyes were glowing red ready to unleash his heat vision. "You're done!"

Victor managed to turn his cannon back to a regular arm. "No!" He waved his arms. "I'm not with them!" He said as he pointed at the unconscious Parademons.

Superman ignored Victor's plead and was about to unleash his heat vision until a familiar black and blue blur was in front of his target.

"Wait. He is telling the truth." XRL8 said, putting up his claws.

Superman raised a brow as he looked back at Wonder Woman who was still reeling from the blast. Flash quickly got next to Superman.

"I can vouch for that. He was at Star Labs." Flash said.

Another hero came down from the sky, this one had electricity around his body. His face told he was angry for some reason. As he landed on the streets in the middle of all the superheroes, his expression changed into a friendly smile.

"Hey there!" He greeted. "What's up. You can call me Shazam." Shazam then pointed behind him towards Victor and XLR8. "I'm with them."

Superman and Batman looked at XLR8 to see if this new hero was telling the truth. XLR8 simply shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

Green Lantern then looked at Victor. "And who the hell are you supposed to be, Mr. Roboto?"

"Who I am doesn't matter." Victor said walking up towards the group. "What I know does."

XLR8 noticed some of the heroes were still not believing Victor and said. "He's not lying. We've been fighting these things all night, yet they just come back through another wormhole. What he told me is important."

Victor nodded at the alien. "I've... talked to their technology. I know their plan. They're terraforming the Earth." Victor looked at where the Parademons were flying to. "It's about to get ugly."

"That fits." Batman commented.

Green Lantern raised a brow. "How do you figure?" He asked.

"Well, for one thing. The water's on fire." Batman pointed towards the open sea.

All the heroes looked and were astonished to see a circle of flames on water and it was not being distinguished. What worse was that a lot of Parademons were circling around that area as if they were waiting for someone. The ground of started to shake as a huge alien towers were coming from underneath the ground and water.

"This escalated quickly." Ben commented as the ground continued to shake.

"I know this much, they aren't killing anyone. They are harvesting them." Batman added.

Flash nodded his head. "And this isn't an isolated incident either. It's happening across the world." He informed everyone.

The ground finally stopped shaking as the towers reached their peaks. However what really got everyone's attention was the single tower on the war that was now letting out more Parademons along with white bright light.

"We're too late. _He's_ here." Victor said, pointing at the tower with the bright white light.

Out of the white light came a giant, the mastermind behind these Mother Box and Parademons. The rocky giant with his dark evil red eyes looked down upon the city of Metropolis as he floated towards it.

"I'm guessing that's the bad guy?" Green Lantern asked.

"Lucky guess." Batman said.

Superman folded his arms across his chest. "He doesn't look that tough." He commented.

Everyone had mixed thoughts about this leader of the Parademons. Ben in particular was quite nervous, his heart was pounding rapidly. He can just feel the evil coming from this giant. The giant's eyes reminded him of his old nemesis, but he knew this alien was leagues beyond anything he ever fought. He narrowed his eyes as he slowly calmed himself down.

" _We can do this."_ He thought to himself as he looked at each superhero that was standing next to him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had to give different attention to all the heroes that is going to be in this battle (Next chapter) against Darkseid. I've also received a PM from a follower asking why I skipped the first time Ben used the Omnitrix again. I'm just going to answer here that it was skipped intentionally. After this arc is complete, you will see what exactly happened as well as Ben's first experience of becoming hero again. At the moment, I just don't want to give any type of spoilers.**

 **Until next time! Also reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
